The Good, the Bad, and the Lost
by Dragonheart77
Summary: A new group of villain kids has been chosen to come to Auradon, and new conflicts will come with them. The following few weeks will involve new villains, new heroes, the stealing of a rather important person, and a betrayal that will rock the world of Auradon as all must choose between good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been trying to start this for weeks now, and have finally managed to stop fighting quite so continuously with the characters, much less the plot. I still need to hash out some general information, but I have quite a few details about most of the characters which, while completely random, are quite helpful. Please pardon the slight muselessness of this chapter; I had no idea how to start this story. I will doubtlessly end up rewriting this one. Next chapter should... hopefully... be a little better. And longer. (Actually, most full chapters in my chapter fics are around 2,100 words, but this one's a bit short.)**

 **Word count: 1,665**

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Ben?" Mal asked, locking eyes with him in an effort to force him to be utterly truthful with her.

"I think it's only fair," he said honestly. "You got a second chance, and look what happened. Why shouldn't others get a chance?"

"Because others want nothing more than to destroy Auradon," she warned. "There are plenty of people on that island who wouldn't hesitate to destroy the barrier around the Isle."

"Neither did you," he pointed out gently.

"I hesitated," she grumbled stubbornly, looking away. "To be fair."

Ben smiled. "So tell me, really: what do you think?"

The fairy let out a heavy sigh. "I think it's a bad idea. However," she interrupted him before he could start to protest, "...I also think you're right. As usual." Ben chuckled. "I also think that the others should be let in on this, before it's announced. Together, the four of us know most of the kids on the Isle. We know which ones are most certainly _not_ to be trusted, and which ones are most likely not to destroy your little kingdom."

"And which ones are in the need of the most help," he reminded her.

She sighed. "That, too."

"All right, then. Go get them, and we can talk about it."

* * *

"Jamie, definitely," Jay said immediately when asked.

Mal gave him a sidelong look. "Jamie Hook? I thought you hated her."

He shrugged. "I don't hate her, exactly. We fought a lot because she was always stealing stuff I was trying to steal."

"Hell forbid," Mal mock gasped, a hand over her heart.

Jay made a face at her. "But she always wanted to get off the Isle. She was insanely jealous when she heard we were leaving. Made a point of popping in my window the night before and telling me so."

"I don't think Jamie would be a problem," Carlos agreed. "She's more interested in traveling the world than destroying it. Bit of a kleptomaniac, but you know - blood of pirates."

"So, the daughter of Captain Hook, then?" Ben asked, confirming. Evie and Mal nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you bring Jamie, you have to bring Archie," Evie said firmly. "They're practically brother and sister."

"Archie... would be..?" Ben queried.

Mal waved him off. "Oh, son of Ursula. Evie, he's scared of his own shadow. Do you really think he'd make it in Auradon Prep?"

"All the better," she said decisively. "Archie's less destructive than the others, too. Mal, you can't split the two up. Jamie's the only reason Archie's survived the Isle for this long. Without her, you're right - he's scared of his own shadow."

"I think he's more evil than you think, Evie," Carlos said nervously. "He almost threw me off a rooftop once."

"Hm," Mal mused. "I would think drowning would be more of his thing. You know, son of the sea witch and all."

"Drowning where, exactly?"

"I am completely and utterly lost," Ben complained, leaning back in his chair and tossing his pencil onto the table. "You four can duke it out and then tell me what you decide." He was promptly ignored.

"Well, all of them are evil, to some degree," Evie pointed out. "It _is_ the Isle of the Lost, after all. Populated entirely by villains, sidekicks, minions, and children of the three."

"Except that one kid - oh, what was his name? Mother _Gothel_ adopted him. I almost felt bad for him even then," Mal admitted.

"Oh, yeah, I remember him. Garrett, or something, right?" Jay agreed. "He was only half villain, right?"

"His dad was a hero, or that's what they told him, anyway." Evie picked at something under one of her nails. "But that's all they told him, as far as I know."

"Mother Gothel adopted him?" Ben asked. A chorus of agreement rose from the four villain kids. "I think it's only fair to help him, then. It sounds like he probably needs it. Is there anyone else?"

"Stick to four," Mal advised. "Four is a good number. Two boys and two girls."

Ben nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. So who should be the fourth one?"

The four villain kids looked between each other, trying to come up with a decision. At last, Evie said tentatively, "What about Beth?"

"Bethany Wo- oh, no, Evie," Mal protested immediately. "No. We are _not_ bringing Beth here."

"Oh, come on, Mal," Evie complained. "I know the two of you don't exactly get along, but -"

" _No,_ " Mal said firmly, green eyes flashing. "She's too dangerous. She'll tear this place apart."

"I don't think it's such a bad idea," Jay piped up. Mal blinked at him in surprise, and he leaned forward in his chair. "I mean, she's bad, sure, but maybe she wouldn't be if she got off the Isle. Look at us. We were the worst kids around - rotten to the core, remember? But we chose good anyway."

"Who is this Beth, anyway?" Ben asked, once again lost.

Mal sighed. "Bethany Wolf," she said sourly. "Daughter of the Big Bad Wolf."

"You want to bring a wolf here."

"Not a wolf. A Wolf, capital W," Evie explained. "She's just as smart as any of us, just as capable of speech. She's capable of taking human form, to boot."

"Not that she ever does," Mal pointed out.

Evie waved her off and turned to Carlos. "What do you think, Carlos?"

"You have to agree with me here," Mal broke in, spreading her hands in a gesture of exasperation. "You hated Beth as much as me."

"I didn't hate her," he said quietly. "I was afraid of her. And... maybe it's not such a bad idea." Mal stared at him, and he hurried to continue before she could cut him off. "Beth is bad. She's as wicked as they come. Wolves are a wicked sort of animal, after all. But she's not quite her father. She never tried to kill me, or anyone else - just scared us all into thinking she was going to. Crazy as it sounds, I think it would do her good to come to Auradon. And as wicked as Wolves are... aren't dark fairies usually just as evil?"

Mal gave him a long stare, unable to believe her ears. Unfortunately... he was right.

At last, she sighed. "I still don't think this is a good idea," she admitted. "But it looks like I'm overruled."

"So, let me see if I've got this right," Ben said. "The daughter of Captain Hook. The son of Ursula. The adoptive son of Gothel. And the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf?" Glances, uncertainty, but eventual affirmative nods. "All right, then," he decided, marking the names down. "I'll make the arrangements.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

A scratching at the door alerted them to her presence. "Finally," the girl grumbled, coming to her feet and going to the door. She brushed her lush black curls behind her ear again, boots clicking against the wooden floor. She opened the door, admitting a dark shape that, as soon as it was through the door, grew in size again, taking the form of a she-wolf that stood easily taller than the humans in the room. "You took your time."

Yellow eyes glowed at the girl. "Oh, shut it, Jamie. Be glad I'm here at all. Although you won't be happy about what I have to say." Her great white fangs clicked together as she snapped her jaws in irritation at the end of the sentence.

"Well? Speak up." Jamie's growl was comparable to that of the Wolf. She hopped up to sit on the back of the couch, perching on the edge like a vulture. The boy on the seat turned around to listen better. "We don't have all day."

"No, we don't," the Wolf agreed, flattening her ears. "In fact, I'm pretty sure our parents will be calling us any minute now. They're sending us away. To a different school." She paused for effect. "In Auradon."

Jamie made a choking sound. The boy next to her coughed. "Say what now?"

The Wolf blinked, silent agreement. "Auradon Prep. Where Mal's group went last year."

Jamie and the dark-haired boy exchanged a glance. Mal and her group were almost never spoken of anymore, except in tones of utter contempt and revulsion. For a villain kid to choose good - it was unthinkable. Yet that was exactly what they had done. "Are you sure, Beth?" he ventured.

"If I wasn't, Archie, I wouldn't be here," she growled through her teeth. He flinched, even though logically he knew her anger wasn't really directed at him. "And I _don't_ think we have a choice about it."

"This is bad," Jamie muttered.

"Oh, it gets better," Beth grumbled. "We have company. As if being stuck with you two wasn't bad enough, we have to deal with _Garrett._ "

"Oh, that's just bloody brilliant," Jamie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and jumping up off the couch to pace the room. "That's just _bloody_ brilliant. Really? Garrett? Out of all the kids they could have chosen!"

A distant howl reached them through the walls. Beth sighed and stood. "That's my cue. Your parents will be here soon too. Better figure out what to say." She shook out her fur and shrank down into human form just long enough to make it out the door before becoming the Wolf again. "I have no love for you, but I wish you luck anyway." Then she raised her head, a howl of her own making the house tremble, and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

 **I guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to meet Garrett Gothel, then. Pity. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to think of names and parentages for the new group of villain kids. I have so many drawings of Beth already, though XD**

 **Reviews, please! I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading, and I'll see y'all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really wish this were a bit longer, but I seriously need to update and Carella for some reason really wants to end the chapter there. I blame her for everything.**

 **pinksakura271: Thank you ^_^ You have no idea how long it took me to decide on parentages. Beth isn't the leader, per se... she's been raised to be a lone wolf. Actually, she and the Jamie-Archie team kind of have a rivalry half-hate half-frenemy thing going on. Definitely has a dominance complex, though XD More on that later. (This chapter, as it so happens.)**

 **Guest 123: Yeah, Garrett's kind of the outcast. He's not even a "proper villain kid," so there's that to begin with - he's only half villain, half hero, and he was _adopted_ by Mother Gothel (yeesh), so. Yes, he can, but he doesn't, and you'll see why later. More details on appearance in this chapter; some more in the next.**

 **Word Count: 997**

* * *

Ben and Mal made their way down the steps. "Try not to be as formal as you were with us," she reminded him.

"I know, I know," he said. The two of them watched the car pull up and Mal watched with palpable apprehension as the door opened.

Black leather boots hit the cobbles. Their owner stepped out of the limo, brown eyes scanning the place and the crowd. Black, glossy ringlets fell over her shoulders, reaching easily to mid-back. Her classy red jacket, edges glittering in gold, cinched at the waist with a belt that Ben noted uneasily carried a cutlass at the hip, was also reminiscent of her father's signature getup. She was followed closely by a skinny boy who reminded Ben a bit of Carlos when he had first gotten to Auradon - rather nervous, rather scared, and very scrawny. However, his hair was dark brown rather than pale blonde, and his clothes were considerably more shabby, consisting mostly of dusty brown and blue. By what Mal had told him and how he stuck closely to the girl who was obviously Jamie Hook's side, Ben guessed this was Archie.

A resounding growl echoed from within the limo, and a shape was propelled out of the door. The boy tripped and almost fell on top of Archie; Jamie pulled her adopted brother out of the way and gave the clumsy giant a menacing glare. The blonde boy cowered away, despite the fact that he stood head and shoulders taller than her, but Ben was given no more time to examine him as another growl came from the car. A girl leaped to the ground, but he had barely begun to register a generic color palate of gray when she shook her head and changed shape, faster than Ben could track, coming down to all fours, but growing to stand over all of them. Yellow eyes glowed at him briefly before turning to Mal.

"Maleficent, the younger," the Wolf rumbled.

"Bethany Wolf," Mal growled. Beth curled her lip at the fairy, but before either one of them could take it further, the Fairy Godmother stepped between them.

"Bethany," she said firmly. "I understand you can take human form at will. I would _prefer_ you to remain that way."

Beth narrowed her eyes a fraction. "And I would _prefer_ to remain in my true form," she replied, mimicking the Fairy Godmother's tone. "Next?"

Ben cleared his throat, and all four pairs of eyes fixed on him. "Welcome to Auradon," he said. "You obviously know Mal. This is the Fairy Godmother. She runs Auradon Prep."

Jamie looked down her nose at Ben. "And you are..?"

"Ben. King Ben, if you want to get technical, but just Ben is fine."

Jamie and Archie exchanged a glance. Beth snorted scornfully, seeming to dismiss him. Mal bristled at the slight. Only the bigger boy - Garrett Gothel, Ben assumed - seemed to pay much interest to this fact. "We'll be showing you around the school," Mal said coolly.

"Oh, good," Beth sighed with a mocking grin, the breath reaching Ben and ruffling his hair with the smell of meat. "I was worried I'd have to deal with the scent of light fairy the entire time. At least the stench of _dark_ fairy, I'm used to."

Mal growled, taking a half step forward. "Why, you -"

Ben stepped between them. "Let's be civil, please," he told both of them. "I think you can behave yourselves for one day, at least, if it's not too much to ask."

The Wolf's yellow eyes locked with his, toothy smile fading, and she lifted her head slightly, looking down her muzzle at him. She studied him as if seriously considering him for the first time, never blinking, never looking away.

Jamie cleared her throat pointedly, pushing her thick black hair over her shoulders. "Should we get going, then? I'd like to see our rooms _before_ we have to sleep in them."

Beth flicked an ear and gave a half grin as Ben looked away from her, toward Jamie. She remained silent through the rest of the tour, although as one pair of girls passed, she tilted her ears back and glared, eyes glowing. Ben thought he recognized the girls, but he couldn't place either one of them off the top of his head. Anyway, he was distracted at that moment by Archie posing a tentative question. He did notice, however, that Mal kept a close eye on all four of the new villain kids throughout the tour, watching all of them intently.

* * *

Beth tilted her ears back at the sight of the hallway, trying to gauge whether she could make it in her true form. Honestly, most of the halls were a bit of a squeeze, but she remained in her Wolf form out of sheer stubbornness.

"You're not going to fit," Jamie said.

Beth gave her a scathing look. She shrugged, unconcerned, straightening her scarlet jacket. "Just saying."

The Wolf snapped her jaws in irritation, but she knew Jamie was right. With a shake of her ruff, she pulled the guise of the human around herself, feeling the amulet around her neck grow hot, glowing black. She snatched it up immediately with clumsy fingers and dropped it down into the front of her shirt. She scrubbed at the back of her neck, human skin already growing uncomfortable.

Jamie smirked at her, and Beth curled her lips back from teeth still wolf sharp. "Come on, then, fleabag," she said. "Let's see what our room is like, and then we can find Archie and talk with him."

Beth growled at her. "Don't call me that," she warned, but she joined Jamie anyway as they headed up to their room. Another day, Jamie might have teased her about the way she tripped over her own toes occasionally, but even she knew when to let sleeping Wolves lie.

* * *

 **Reviews, please! Thanks for reading, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been bad, I know. I'm sorry. I have no excuse. Don't kill me, please.**

 **One new character introduced. Yay for that.**

 **pinksakura271: Beth and Mal certainly don't get along, no XD And Beth hates her human form, for multiple reasons, but she finally is forced to take it more or less permanently. She complains a lot, though XD**

 **biankies: Wish... not granted. Sorry. XD**

 **Word Count: 1,625**

* * *

"So?" Carlos asked, leaning forward.

Evie frowned. "So, what?"

"So, how are, you know - the new VKs?"

Evie glowered, an unusual look on her. She'd spent the better part of the morning showing the new kids from the Isle around Auradon Prep, gracefully taking the job from a less-than-thrilled Lonnie. She had quickly come to regret it. Contrary to the expectations of the four friends, which had the new villain kids sharing some sort of minor allegiance with them, Evie had come to realize within minutes that the new four were actually quite hostile toward them. "You're not going to believe this, but I'll say it anyway. They _hate_ us, even more than they hate the Auradonians."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't make sense."

Evie sighed. "They feel like we betrayed the people on the Isle when we chose good - which, _technically_ , we did. They don't want anything to do with us."

"That explains why they don't seem to be willing to come within ten feet of us." As if on cue, all six of them - four, plus Ben and Doug - turned to look across the yard. There, under the shade of an oak tree, a familiar scarlet coat flashed, as if daring anyone to comment. It was a sharp contrast to the other three, who were considerably more drab in color.

All six sitting at the table frowned, but it was Jay who voiced the question. "That's not Garrett, is it?"

Evie shook her head. "No. Look." She pointed to where the big blonde boy sat, alone, several yards away from the rest of the VKs. "Jamie and Beth don't seem to think much of him. Even Archie's... less than friendly."

Mal suspected she'd been about to use a different word. She brushed a strand of violet hair out of her face. "So who _is_ that sitting with them? I didn't expect them to warm up to the Auradonians so fast."

"Maybe it's because he's not actually an Auradonian," Ben suggested. "I think that's the exchange student we got this year - from up north. Arendelle."

Mal blinked. "Arendelle?" It took her a moment to place the name. "Oh, right - that would be the country Hans Westergaard tried to take over."

Ben gave her a surprised look. "I'd forgotten he'd been relocated to the Isle too. Technically he shouldn't have, since he wasn't from anywhere in Auradon, but the Southern Isles were happy to hand him over. I guess they have sons to spare." At the glares he received from Mal and Evie, he protested, "Hey, it's not my fault the Southern Isles has gender-biased rules on who can sit on the throne."

"You don't have to make it sound like that," Mal grumbled. "Who is he, anyway? The exchange student, I mean."

"His name's Ethan. He's the son of Princess Anna, but since Queen Elsa doesn't have any children - or a husband, for that matter - he's still heir apparent." Mal tried to remember what little she knew about the Arendellian royal family, but that wasn't much. "He also inherited his aunt's magic, for some reason - he shares Queen Elsa's power over ice and snow."

Jay whistled. "I don't know much about Arendelle, but I do remember hearing about that."

"It's entirely possible that _is_ why they're willing to talk to him," Evie said thoughtfully. "Not because he's not technically an Auradonian, but because he's from Arendelle. Hans lives on the Isle, it's true, but he's pretty much a total outcast. Almost no one there acknowledges him as a real villain. He was an idiot in multiple ways, and he's actually a pretty weak person once you figure out his mirror-mirror tactic."

Ben thought that he was still pretty evil, but he wasn't about to say that.

Carlos shook his head. "Not likely. They're tolerating him for a reason." He watched as Beth snapped her teeth at the boy, making him jerk back and causing Jamie to snap at her. "Though I wouldn't say it's exactly a warm welcome."

Mal smirked. "A warm welcome. No pun intended."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Jamie eyed the stranger mistrustfully, calculating. He was strangely confident, she gave him that much. Unlike the other kids here, who seemed freakishly scared of them. She shrugged noncommittally, which he took as permission to sit.

Beth sniffed the air and narrowed her eyes. "He smells weird." Jamie gave her a withering look. The girl held her ground, but Jamie noticed the Wolf's gaze fix on her ear instead of meeting her eyes and snorted slightly. Even in human form, the lupine habits still held true. She might have been attractive as a human, but her features were just slightly off, her nose a little too long, her lips a bit too thin, her voice a hair too rough, her yellow eyes too angled and always looking as if they had eyeliner on, though those who took a closer look would see that the skin edging her eyes was naturally darker. Then, of course, there was the unmistakable brownish-gray hair... and the teeth.

"Maybe pay less attention to your nose," Jamie said in a measured tone, placing a finger against her nose before moving it to the outer corner of one eye, "and more to your eyes." She quirked an eyebrow suggestively at the boy who had just sat down, and saw Archie smother a smile out of the corner of her eye as he shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't unattractive, but he was no stunner. She was just playing with him.

Beth knew it, too - Jamie could tell by the flicker of her yellow eyes from the newcomer back to Jamie, and the amusement that abided there when her attention returned to the pirate. "Who are you, anyway?" she asked gruffly.

He seemed to recover from his momentary discomfort. "Ethan." When Beth sniffed at him pointedly, he added, "Son of Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Archie narrowed his eyes a fraction. "A prince, then."

"Yes," he agreed. "But I prefer the title 'Snow Prince' to 'Prince Ethan of Arendelle.'"

"Snow Prince. Why -" Beth's nostrils flared. "That's the smell. Ice. He smells like ice. It took me a minute to place it, that's all." Jamie understood why. It may have been miserable on the Isle, but it rarely got cold enough to freeze. Beth must have smelled ice only once or twice before, maybe less than that. Beth hesitated, leaning forward slowly. Ethan leaned back as she did so, maintaining the distance between them, and she seemed to realize what she was doing and jerked back, though she didn't apologize.

He didn't move closer again. "I... smell like - how can you -"

She curled her lips back in a predator's smile, revealing sharp fangs that had no business being in a human mouth - but, Jamie had to admit, they were also pretty wicked. "I've been rude," she purred. "Bethany Wolf. Daughter of the original Wolf - you might know him as the Big Bad Wolf." His eyes widened. "I inherited a lot from him... fur, claws, big eyes, big ears, big teeth. And, of course, the sense of smell."

"But you're human."

It was the wrong thing to say. All appearance of amusement vanished from her face in an instant, and she snapped the teeth Jamie had been admiring only a moment ago at him, making him jump. "Watch your mouth," she growled, eyes sparking with anger.

"Beth," Jamie snapped. "Enough."

Beth spun on her, and this time she _did_ lock eyes. It was a blatant challenge, and Jamie found her sharp words turning to stones in her mouth under the Wolf's angry stare. After a few seconds, she yanked her gaze away, back to Ethan, saying at the same time, "Shut it, fleabag." Though her tone was dismissive, she could feel Beth radiating satisfaction. Jamie did her best to ignore the Wolf. "So, Ethan... you've got magic."

He nodded, raising one hand. Jamie watched with fascination as a dim blue light flickered into existence above his fingers, encasing a silvery snowflake larger than any natural flake. He turned his hand over and the snowflake spun like a loose wheel, rolling over his skin. After a few seconds, he rolled it back into his palm again and extinguished it by closing his hand into a fist. "Ice, snow, and all things cold. It runs in the family, apparently - at least, to some extent. My Aunt Elsa set off an eternal winter once. The whole country froze - and in the middle of summer, too." He sounded pretty proud of it.

Jamie pricked her figurative ears at that. Beth and Archie looked just as interested suddenly. "I thought your parents were supposed to be heroes."

He frowned. "They are." His expression morphed into shocked understanding. "Oh, no - Aunt Elsa's not a villain."

The VKs exchanged a glance. "Freezing an entire country in the middle of summer sounds pretty evil to me," Archie said.

"It was an accident," he explained. "She wasn't in control of her magic at the time - and as soon as she could, she thawed it."

"I see," Jamie hummed, unconvinced. Perhaps this boy was worth paying a bit of attention to after all. He was more interesting than the other kids here, anyway - excepting the traitors, of course, who were untouchable as far as Jamie was concerned.

And he had magic. Magic that could turn out to be very, _very_ useful.

* * *

 **Reviews, please! Please don't kill me. Thank you for reading, and I'll see y'all next time. ...Hopefully sooner than last time.**


End file.
